Träumen
by Veneziano58
Summary: Pour Gilbert et Elizavetta, c'est la fin. Leur amour prend fin lorsque l'un d'eux s'étiole, oui un rêve est finit. Le leur. PruHun Ceci est une fic "boîte à mouchoirs" explications en début de texte


Träumen

Perso = Gilbert (Prusse) et Elizavetta (Hongrie) et ils sont pas à moi.

_  
Chers lecteurs, ceci est ce que j'appelle une fic "boîte à mouchoirs". Parce que si on est du genre madeleine (un peu comme moi) vous allez pleurer et avoir besoin de mouchoirs. Si vous êtes une madeleine et que vous vous sentez pas triste alors j'ai raté mon coup. Voilà.  
_

Elizavetta. Elizavetta. Eliza…

Un rêve. Ma vie avec toi n'était-elle donc qu'un rêve ? Une création de mon esprit malade pour rester encore un peu, juste un tout petit peu, vivant ?

Elizavetta. Tes brillants yeux verts et tes cheveux d'un doux miel ambré… Elizavetta. Mon enfance, mon adolescence, ma vie d'adulte. Mon éternité à tes côtés. Où es-tu maintenant ? Où sont les autres ? J'ai oublié leurs noms mais ils étaient là, ils étaient importants. Avant.

Poussière. Il n'y a rien d'autre que la poussière et les ruines. Où est mon pays que j'ai tant chéri ? Où sont mes habitants tant aimés ? Mon existence est poussière. Et toi, où es-tu ?

Il fait froid ici. Tellement froid. Pourtant pas assez. La douleur, elle, n'est pas encore gelée. Je me demande de quelle couleur est le ciel en ce moment. Est-il bleu ? Ou bien gris ? Ma terre est-elle devenue rouge du sang de mon peuple, du mien ?

Une chaleur. Une douce tiédeur sur mon visage. J'hésite puis entrouvre les yeux et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire un peu.

Elizavetta, c'est toi que je vois. Je ne sais pas ce que tu dis mais je sens tes mains sur ma peau et je vois tes beaux yeux verts qui me fixent. Tu vois que je suis éveillé et alors tu me parles plus fort. Je ne comprends pas. Je m'en fiche je suis juste content de te voir un peu avant la fin. Ma fin.

« Un rêve. » Une voix éraillée, faible et fatiguée vient de prononcer ces mots. Je réalise que c'est la mienne.

« De quel rêve tu parles Gilbert ? » Hm. Quel était mon rêve déjà… ? Je sens Elizavetta qui me serre dans ses bras mais je n'ai pas la force d'en faire autant.

« Dans m-mon rêve… tu étais amoureuse de moi. Je t'aimais aussi. Dans mon rêve… on était t-très heureux ensemble. » Elle étouffe un sanglot mais je l'entends me dire de continuer.

Je regarde les ruines autour de moi et je lui réponds de cette voix terne qui n'est déjà plus vraiment la mienne «On était amoureux, on vi-vivait… ensemble. Juste toi et moi. Dans mon rêve tu étais… à moi. C'était… un très beau rêve…. Elizavetta… » Ma voix se tait d'elle-même et mes yeux se ferment. J'ai tellement mal… Mon corps est en miettes, brisé en menu morceaux par ceux qui ont envahi mon territoire et prit par la force ce qui était à moi.

Je tremble comme une feuille, j'ai tellement froid malgré la présence chaleureuse de ma brunette préférée. Je continue de trembler jusqu'au déclenchement d'une violente quinte de toux. J'ouvre les yeux et je vois le rouge. J'ai taché la robe d'Elizavetta… Celle-ci me serre plus fort contre elle. « Si je te tiens assez fort contre moi, peut-être q-que tu ne partiras pas ! » Je souris un peu. Je n'aime pas le silence alors je force ma voix à sortir, juste pour quelques mots. « Raconte… ton rêve…Eliza ? »

Je la sens se tendre puis elle change ma position, ma tête sur son épaule je peux voir son visage. « J'ai… j'ai rêvé que tu vivais. Que tout ça était juste un mauvais moment a passé. J-Je suis d'accord pour vivre avec toi. » J'essaye de sourire, j'ignore si ça marche. Elizavetta me caresse les cheveux doucement et se remet à parler. « Ton rêve me plaît. J-Je… Je t'aime aussi. Vraiment beaucoup. »

Je rassemble les forces qui me reste et lève ma main que je réussis à poser sur la joue de ma jolie voisine. « Je t'aime. » J'essaye de me relever, ça me tire des larmes de douleur mais j'ai un objectif précis. Mon corps, ce traître, me lâche et je suis presque affalé sur Elizavetta. « G-Gilbert ? Qu'est-ce que tu… ? » Elle n'a pas le temps de finir.

Je réalise une partie de mon rêve. J'embrasse Elizavetta. Je sais que mes lèvres sont froides, craquelées, qu'elles ont le goût du sang et celui amer de la défaite. Mais je l'embrasse parce que pour moi Elizavetta a le goût de la vie.

Je m'effondre face contre terre. « Gilbert ! » elle me relève et me serre contre elle.

« Tu vas vivre ! Tu dois vivre ! Pour ton rêve, pour le mien ! Je t'en prie me laisse pas seule ici… Ne m'abandonne pas… »

La pluie ? …. Non. Les larmes d'Eliza tombent dans mon cou. Mon corps s'alourdit, mon cœur ralentit. Elizavetta…

J'aurais aimé vivre mon rêve. Embrasser Eliza, vivre à ses côtés, juste elle et moi dans une jolie maison. La nôtre.

« Gilbert ! Reste avec moi, je ferais tout ce que tu voudras ! Je t'en supplie ne me laisse pas toute seule… J'ai encore besoin de toi… Tellement… »

Poussière et cendres. Mon corps aussi part en cendres. Je m'efface sous les yeux embués de larmes de cette hongroise si chère à mon cœur. Dans peu de temps il ne restera rien de moi. Rien d'autre qu'un souvenir balayé au loin par le vent. Un soupir soulagé m'échappe alors que je disparais pourtant je sens quelque chose.

De la chaleur.

Elizavetta a essayé de le retenir, essayant d'attraper la poussière, les cendres, ces étranges lucioles n'importe quoi pour qu'il reste. Et lorsqu'elle ouvrit ses mains elle trouva un souvenir. Une petite croix de fer, un peu abîmée, un peu rayée mais bien réelle. Elizavetta la serra fort contre son cœur alors que quelque part dans son esprit elle pleurait la fin du rêve…

Leur rêve…


End file.
